


[podfic] Tea Wolf

by lazulisong, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Tea, Tumblr Prompt, tea wolf, things I will regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Fucking around the internet is what Stiles does best, okay.For the prompt:Stiles has been fucking around on Adiago teas, thinking no one will come across his jokes.





	[podfic] Tea Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tea Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/523256) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Tea, tea wolf, things i will regret, Tumblr Prompt, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:05:03  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [ **an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(TWolf\)%20_Tea%20Wolf_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as  **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0776.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko)[](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko) **hanako_noriko**


End file.
